Holding Out For A Hero
by Shirequeen
Summary: SiriusRemus. Some JamesLily. MWPP. A whole new type of relationship springs forth between two friends, but everything is put to the test when Remus becomes targeted by the Slytherins. Remus Lupin needs a hero.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I understand why we have disclaimers, but they still irritate me. However, consider all disses claimed and all claimers dissed._

_**A/N:** Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. No warnings yet, as this is just a friendly prolouge. But this will be slash. Gay guys, yes. Now you know. Nothing disturbingly graphic, but if the concept bothers you, shoo._

_My goal here is to write a sort of angsty fic without SMOTHERING the reader in depressing glop. There'll be humor, romance, the whole bit. Feedback is incredibly appreciated._

* * *

**Prolouge**

It wasn't enough that Professor Dosaret had scheduled a test for the morning after Gryffindor's last Quidditch match before the holidays, but each of Professor Diddlemarl's students also had an essay due the very next class. Needless to say, the Gryffindor common room was in complete dissaray the afternoon of the match. Nearly every fifth year was taxing away over either their History of Magic or Charms textbook, in hopes of finishing in time to see the game.

One student included was a certain Sirius Black, who cursed the heads of his professors as he worked, seated beside his friends on an over-stuffed sofa. "Loathsome git," he muttered, scribbling away, his quill scratching at full speed before being thrown down in disgust. He looked up at his friends angrily. "What's that hobgoblin playing at, assigning us four and a half rolls of parchment during Quidditch?" Beside him, Peter squeaked in agreement before franically returning to his own scroll.

"And Dosaret! I don't even know what her test is about! Much less-"

"Really, Padfoot, don't you pay attention to Dosaret in History?" said James with mock indignation. He sat behind Peter on the back of the sofa, with his legs dangling behind it.

"To what she's teaching? What for? Frankly, Prongs, I don't give a worm's tail about what she's got to say. With knockers like hers-"

From the floor, Remus tutted, quite audibly. "Please spare us. One, worms don't have tails."

"They don't!" said Peter, startled into looking up from his essay.

"Of course not. And secondly, Sirius, she's a teacher, for God's sake. Have you no shame?"

Doodling on the margin of his essay, Sirius glanced at his friend, who was lying on his stomach next to the common room's fireplace, in front of an open book as usual. "Need you ask?" he answered, grinning, before turning his attention to James, who was presently the only one not working. "Alright, Potter, spill it. How'd you finish your essay so quick?"

"That essay was assigned over two weeks ago," Remus pointed out, not looking up from his reading.

"Oh, shove off, Moony. Everyone knows you're the only one who actually started way back then." He studied his friend for a moment. "What are you reading, anyway?"

Remus set the book right side up, to display its cover. "It's really good. _'A Guide to Defeateing And/Or Escaping Dark Creatures,_" he recited.

"In case you ever need to hex yourself?" James quipped, and received a look from Sirius.

Remus lay his book flat again. "I am not a _Dark _Creature," he bristled. "Just got bitten by one," he added as an afterthought, smiling wryly.

"Yeah, so sod off, Prongs. You gonna tell us how you finished that goddamn essay or not? You hadn't even started it after Binn's class today."

James swung his legs around and hopped down to sit on the sofa between Sirius and Peter, draping his arms over their shoulders. "Still haven't," he said proudly.

Peter looked at him in awe. "You haven't even started? But you'll have even less time than the rest of us, being on the Quidditch team and all….."

Sirius, however, laughed and clapped James hard on the back, thrusting him forward. "My friends," he announced, "what we have here is a true potentate of procrastination."

"A bloody moron's what he is," muttered Remus, turning a page. "And exactly how do you plan to write an entire essay and study for Dosaret's test, all after the match?"

James looked at him and smiled devilishly. "Evans. I figure after I beat Slytherin today, I'll just casually mention that I'm in desperate need of help with my essay, and ask the top girl in the class for a hand."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Subtle, Prongs. Real subtle."

James beamed. "Isn't it? Fool proof, too. I mean, could you resist me after I had just swiped the snitch from the vile clutches of the Slytherins?"

" 'Course not," Sirius said, winking at Remus. "Like you say, foolproof."

"Yes, well, good luck with that, Prongs," Remus said, turning on his side and producing a bar of honeyduke's candy from his robes. "Chocolate?" he offered, holding it out to his frinds.

Nodding eagerly, Peter seized the package, broke himself off a piece, and passed it down to James and Sirius.

"By the way, Moony," James said, tossing Sirius the remainder of the chocolate, "Shouldn't we be due for a full moon sometime soon?"

"Five days," answered Sirius, surprising Remus, who nodded in agreement.

"At any rate, I'm due for it," Remus said. "Friday. But you guys aren't coming this time."

Instantly his friends began to protest, but he held a hand up, and even James quieted. "Because," he continued, "the very next morning is the first mid-term of the year."

His friends didn't seem very comprehending of what his point was. "So?" said James. "We'll sneak back before anyone gets up, like we always do, and be in plenty of time for exams."

Remus shook his head. "Oh, no you won't. Every time you guys stay with me all night, Peter falls asleep in class the next day and you and Sirius walk around like dead men."

"Your point?"

"Oh, come on. It's usually all well and good to be tired during a few classes, but not this time. The first mid-terms are Transfiguration and History. You guys should take advantage of them; they could really help your grades if you do well."

"Okay, now you're lecturing us."

"But if you're half-asleep," Remus insisted, "It'd-"

"Remus."

Sirius' voice cut in- so quiet, so serious, that Remus stopped in mid-sentence.

"We all know how much worse it is for you when we're not there. And it's not worth it."

Remus studied his friend's face, and sighed. He had to admit to himself that he had grown quite accustomed to his friend's presence during his transformations. But that didn't mean he had to admit it to Sirius. "It definitely is. Mid-terms are important. And you guys have spoiled me. I used to transform alone all the time. _Every_ time. It won't be any worse than then."

Sirius looked at him disbelievingly. They had all heard the wails and moans coming from the Shrieking Shack in the years before he, James, and Peter had become Animagi.

While Sirius was looking concerned and Peter distressed, James began losing his patience. "Look, you wannabe martyr. We don't care about our grades. We wouldn't care if it was final exams. We're transforming with you in five days, and frankly, there's nothing your sorry arse can do about it."

Remus smiled mischeviously. "Besides tell Dumbledore he's got three unregistered Animagi running around campus?"

"God, but you're a bastard. You wouldn't do that."

Suddenly, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain appeared in the common room doorway. "Let's go, team!"

James' head snapped up. They had almost forgotten all about the match. "Ah, crap, I still gotta get my gear! Come on, Pete, you can watch us warm up." Peter gave a squeal of delight, gathered up his forgotten essay, and followed James out of the common room, leaving only Sirius and Remus.

A few minutes passed, during which Sirius seemed to be absorbed in his own throughts. Remus sighed, stood up, and streched, feeling Sirius' eyes on him. "I'm going upstairs, Padfoot. I'll be back before the match." He started walking past him towards the staircase, but as he did, Sirius' hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

"Remus," he said. "About Friday…"

Remus looked at Sirius' hand on his wrist, then at his face and smiled, albeit weakly. "Padfoot, I know. But it's what I want." Pulling his arm from Sirius' grasp, he made his way to leave the common room. Before he disappeared, though, he turned back, with a sad smile that depressed Sirius just to look at. "It's okay, Sirius. I've… I've been doing this for a while. I'll be fine."

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, I know. Not much plot yet. Not much slashy fun yet, either. Don't worry, it's coming very soon. Again, reviews of any sort are greatly appreciated._

-SilverStarlight2


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** (Insert clever remark about the absurdity of disclaimers here.)_

_**A/N:** Well, here's the next segment: In which Sirius has a heart, Lupin needs a little help, and James gets excited over the two. Enjoy, review, all that good stuff._

* * *

**Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter One**

"Not exactly prime Quidditch conditions," Sirius commented, looking up and squinting at the graying sky as he accompanied James to his practice. It had been snowing heavily for hours.

"What are you talking about? Every day is a great day for Quidditch. Besides," James said, hoisting his broomstick over his shoulder. "My Quidditch ploy worked even better than I expected the other day. Evans magicked my glasses so I can see better in the snow. Awfully friendly, don't you think?"

"Not especially," Sirius replied absently. "Now why the heck is there Quidditch practice today? You don't have another game until after the holidays."

"Oh, we're not supposed to be practicing," James answered, apparently delighting in the fact. "It's not an official session. McGonagall'd be peeved alright if she caught us training the day before mid-terms, so we're going out by the lake, instead of to the field."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "The lake? The bloody lake? I'm not trekking all the way to the lake, even if it is an undercover practice. I thought we were just going to the pitch!"

A couple paces ahead, James stopped and turned around to look at him. "Well, that wouldn't be a very undercover place to play Quidditch, now, would it? But if you're going to the castle, tell Moony I hope he feels better, in case I don't see him later."

He had Sirius' attention now. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Full moon, you know. He just looked a little peaky's all."

"I've barely seen him all day. Does he look worse than he usually does? Around full moon, I mean? "

"Maybe a little. I heard he missed his Muggle Studies class this afternoon. Probably just stressed."

Sirius gaped at him. "Stressed? Stressed? He wouldn't miss class because of stress, Prongs. And he's transforming all on his own tonight. If he's already getting ill, imagine what he'll be like tomorrow!"

James watched Sirius' reaction with curiosity. "'S no need to get alarmed, mate. You know how he gets, and anyways it's nothing to throw a wobbly at me over."

"Well why didn't you say something about it to me earlier? Honestly, he's probably collapsing down some stairway right now," Sirius, grumbled, turning to hurry back the way he had come.

"Hey," James called after him. "If you see Wormtail, tell him he's welcome to come watch practice."

"Right," answered Sirius distractedly over his shoulder, his thoughts still clearly on the werewolf. "Later, Prongs…"

Shaking his head, James watched his friend go. Then, mounting his broomstick, he called back, winking, "And quit your worrying, Padfoot. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

"Wow, James, that was…….wow."

Peter had showed up at the lake less than half an hour after Sirius had departed from James, and was now walking back to the castle with James. As always, he had been more than amazed by his friend's talent on his broomstick.

James laughed, dragging his broomstick along the ground behind him, making a trail behind it. The snow had stopped, leaving the grounds of Hogwarts seeming much quieter than it usually was. "It was only practice, Wormtail. I can loop around all I want here, but in a game it won't help us win, most likely. Unless someone rigs the snitch."

"Still…" Peter said. "I bet old Lucius Malfoy can't do all that."

"Must you use his name, Wormtail?"

"Sorry."

Suddenly James brightened, as if remembering something. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you… What do you think of Padfoot recently?"

Peter looked at him. "About the same as I've always thought of him, I guess. What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. When Sirius sent you down to the lake, where was he headed?"

"Dormitory, I think. He was looking all over for Remus. "

"Exactly," said James triumphantly. "He's been a little _protective_ of Moony lately, don't you think?"

Peter frowned. "I don't follow you."

James jabbed at him with the handle of his broomstick. "I mean, I think Padfoot likes Moony."

"Well, of course he does."

"What! Did he t_ell_ you?"

"Well, no," said Peter incredulously. "But I mean, Remus has been our friend since we all came to Hogwarts. It was Sirius' idea for us to all become Animagi, too. Why wouldn't he like Remus? I like him. Don't you like Remus?"

James had to resist the sudden urge to bash his broomstick over Peter's head. "God, you're thick, Wormtail. I mean he _fancies_ him. Don't you think so?"

"What, you mean like… like in a homosexual way?"

James laughed. "Yes, Wormy, in a homosexual way. What do you think?"

Peter looked around them as they walked and lowered his voice. "But homosexuals are… you know… _gay._"

This time James really did hit him with his broomstick. "Good call, Sherlock! Now do you think I'm right or what?"

Peter scowled and rubbed his head, not understanding the reference to Muggle literature. "I think you're nuts."

* * *

"Moony? You in here?" called Sirius as he stepped into the boys' dormitory.

"Yeah," came the answer from Remus' bed. His voice sounded weak. Sirius walked over to his own bed and sat on its edge, taking a good look at him. Remus' bed was still made and he was lying fully clothed on top of the covers, his hands behind his head, and Sirius had the impression he was counting specks on the ceiling.

James hadn't been lying. Remus looked miserably under the weather. But Sirius couldn't pin point what exactly made him look so terrible- It was as if he wasn't sick, just exhausted. His eyes looked shot, and Sirius noted his skin had turned almost as pale as Peters'.

"Moony," he said softly. "You…..you don't look too good."

Remus gave a laugh, still looking up at the ceiling. "Do I ever?"

Sirius opened his mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and closed his mouth again. He cast around for something to say. "Look…..I mean you really don't look good. And I heard about you skiving Muggle Studies today."

Remus turned and sat up on his elbow, suddenly defensive. "I didn't 'skive' anything. Madame Pompfrey told me not to go to my afternoon classes today."

Sirius eyed him curiously, concerned. "You already went to see the nurse today?" Remus hadn't felt bad enough to go to the infirmy since… about third year, it seemed.

Remus shrugged and flopped back onto his back; his hand immediately went to his head, covering his eyes. "Ohh… shouldn't have done that."

Instantly Sirius was at his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down at the edge of his friend's bed.

Remus waved a dismissive hand at him. "Nothing," he said, though his voice sounded even more strained now. "Just….. a headache. Sort of dizzy." Then, clearly not wanting to be fussed over, he changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be studying, Padfoot? You've got exams tomorrow."

Sirius snorted. "And shouldn't you be sleeping? You've got a full moon tonight."

"Yes, I should be." Remus closed his eyes, frowning. "I'm exhausted, and I expect I'll need the rest. But I can't. I think I must be too tired to sleep."

Sirius was glad Remus had closed his eyes. His voice had cracked when he said the word 'can't,' and Sirius couldn't suppress a smile, nor the slight squirm in his stomach that was slowly increasing.

"Alright, that's it," he said with sudden authority, standing up. "Up you get."

"What?" said Remus, startled. "I don't want to get up."

"Just for a minute," Sirius insisted. "We're just going to get you _in _bed. Come on, now. And take off your shoes! Seriously."

Groaning, Remus sat up dizzily and nearly fell back over again. He was looking worse by the second. Sirius helped steady him and began tearing at the covers of his friends' made-up bed. Remus dragged himself to the foot of his bed and began fumbling with his shoes.

"You know, Moony, this wouldn't be a problem if you just left your bed un-made like the rest of us do. Prick. Come on, now." Guiding him by the shoulders, he tried to help his friend back into bed.

Remus feebly pushed at him. "Unhand me, you madman," he said crossly, his voice raspy. "I think I can get under my own sheets, thank you."

Sirius just smiled. "Oh, and I'm transforming with you tonight."

"What? Who says?"

"I do."

Remus made a sound of aggravation. "I am not having this conversation again with you," he said as he leaned back on his pillow.

"But the first mid-term tomorrow is Transfiguration," Sirius said persitantly. "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"And that's exactly what you'd be doing if you tried to stay up all night as a dog with a werewolf," Remus answered testily, though if Sirius wasn't mistaken he was beginning to look slightly drowsy.

Sirius sighed and looked at his friend. "If you only saw yourself right now, Remus," he said quietly. "I hate the thought of you all alone up in that old shack hurting yourself…"

Remus' expression instantly softened, and the crossness in his voice vanished. "I know, Sirius. And that means a lot to me, really. But don't blow this thing out of proportion. James and Peter let it go, why can't you?"

Sirius hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous. "Do you want a sleeping potion? Pompfrey'd give you one, you know. You're being her favorite and all," he said quickly.

"Nah," Remus answered, looking away. His voice was already lighter, as sleep neared him. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll have her come up and get you before this evening, so you just go ahead and sleep."

"'Mkay…..and Padfoot?" It was clear Remus was now struggling to keep his eyes open- and failing, at that.

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise." Remus' voice had gotten so quiet, as he was barely awake.

Sirius bent down to hear his friend better. "Promise what, Moony?"

"…Not to come."

Sirius' face fell. That was one thing he really didn't want to do. But Remus blearily opened his eyes, determined not to sleep until he got an answer. Sirius sighed. "I promise."

Satisfied, Remus closed his eyes, and Sirius watched him as his breathing finally began slowing. His face relaxed under the influence of sleep. Sirius marveled at the difference between the Remus he was looking at now and the one whom he knew would be wounded badly, and perhaps very ill, in the morning. For now, though, Remus looked as serene as Sirius could hope for, with his bangs falling over his closed eyes slightly, and his hand resting on his stomach.

The squirm in Sirius' stomach was definitely growing into a flutter.

He didn't know how long he sat watching over Remus, but finally he hesitated a moment, then leaned over him. He didn't know why, but suddenly he had a strong desire to reach out and stroke his friend's cheek. To move that wisp of hair of his face. That _truly_ confused him. Instead, he simply sighed and stood up.

"What's going on here? I can't be into one of my best friends," he murmured to himselfbefore turning…..

And seeing James standing in the doorway, looking disturbingly gleeful.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a common room across the castle, a girl with ivory skin lowered herself into a dark green couch, beside a platinum-haired teenager.

"Well, Lucius, it's a full moon tonight," she said in a silky voice. "I guess we'll get to see if you're right after all about that Lupin boy."

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, that's all I got. _

_Shirequeen_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to me. I made them up, and I'm getting paid mad dough for this story I'm writing._

_Heh. Not really._

_**A/N:** Next chapter. Hope it turns out well._

**Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter Two**

"There you are, James," Peter said, when he discovered his friend lounging on a couch in the common room, looking disturbingly satisfied with himself. Assuming the less he knew the better, he opted to keep his queries to himself. "Lily Evans wants you in the library."

"She what!" This bit of information had James off the couch in an instant. "Oh, _hell_ yeah! That girl is so-"

"Now don't go getting all excited," said Peter. "She says you owe her money, and she wants it. Something about you promising her five sickles for charming your glasses?"

"Oh." James deflated. "Wench…" he grumbled, but hurried toward the door all the same.

"Are you going to pay her?" Peter asked.

"Ha! Like I have the money. I'll worm my way out of it."

"How?"

James turned around at the door and ran a hand through his hair. Holding his arms out to the sides, he said "How do I look?"

"Well, like you always do…"

James smirked. "Exactly. And you ask how?"

"You are so full of it," Peter said, starting towards the dormitory stairs.

"Oh, you might not want to go up there, actually," James called after him.

"And why's that?"

"I just caught Padfoot trying to seduce Moony up there."

Peter turned to him slowly. "Um…..what?"

"Yep. On Moony's bed," James said conversationally. "And maybe not seducing him…. I'm not sure the guy was even conscious, to tell you the truth."

"You're lying. Sirius isn't gay. We've seen no indica-"

"Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail," said James, shaking his head. "You break my heart sometimes. Mark my words, those two are either an item as we speak, or will be soon."

"I don't believe you," Peter said, starting back up the steps.

"Be that as it may, are you sure you want to risk it? I mean, just barging up there like that… who knows what you'd be walking in on, at this point."

Peter hesitated, debating. "Maybe I'll just stay down here a bit longer. But I still say you lie."

"Smart move. See you later!"

* * *

_Gryffindor Tower_

Hours later, Madame Pomfre ascended up to the Gryffindor dormitories, raising her skirts to her ankles as she made her way up the steps. Dusk was setting, and it would be getting dark soon. Looking out at the sky through a stone window, she estimated they had little over half an hour before the night's full moon emerged. Presently she was just glad the rest of the students were in the Great Hall eating dinner.

She had expressed her concern when Sirius informed her that Remus would need to be fetched that evening, and the boy seemed to thinking along the same lines. Entering the boy's dormitory, Madame Pomfrey understood at once why Sirius had been so worried about his friend. Remus lay limply in his bed, looking ill even as he slept. Checking her watch, she hurried over to his bedside, then began shaking his shoulder gently.

"Sirius?" he murmured, his voice light, and turned over in his sleep.

"No, dear, it's Madame Pomfrey," she said, shaking him harder now. "Mr. Lupin, you really must get up…"

Remus made noncommital sound in the back of his throat, and his eyes remained lidded.

She looked around helplessly for a moment, then retrieved her wand from inside her robes.

_"Ennervate."_

Slowly the boy's eyes opened, and he stared into the face of Madame Pomfrey, uncomprehending. She started gathering up his wand and robes from his bed table.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we really must get you to the Shack."

* * *

_Great Hall_

"Look, Arcenne. What did I tell you?"

She followed Lucius Malfoy's gaze, across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, Remus Lupin's usual seat across from Sirius Black was quite vacant. Turning back to her food, she said off-handedly, "I wonder where he is, though."

"Use your common sense, woman!" Lucius said. "You'll see soon enough……Oh, this is excellent." He rubbed his hands together. "A werewolf, that'll be perfect. Arcenne, call an impromptu meeting for the recruitment committee of F.D.W.U.K."

"F.D.- what?"

"F.D.W.U.K!" he whispered violently. "Future Dark Wizards of the United Kingdom! Our club, our cult! Get together the recruitment committee ASAP."

"Oh," she said, then paused. "We need a new name. And I didn't know we had committees……."

"Of course we do. It'd be inefficient not to."

"What committee am I in?"

Lucius threw his hands up with an exasperated yell that turned the heads of many surrounding Slytherins and a few nearby Ravenclaws. "You're not in a committee, you're my vice president!"

"Oh yeah?" Arcenne looked pleased, then gave him a look. "Wait a minute……who made you president?"

Ignoring the question, Lucius pointed an accusing finger at her. "You are wholly incompetant! Just get Snape, Crabbe, Sternar, and Goyle together to meet me right after dinner, alright? We've got business that needs immediate attention."

* * *

"Padfoot, that food won't eat itself, you know."

Across the Great Hall from Lucius Malfoy, James was prodding his friend with his fork. Adjacent from them sat Peter, frantically turning through the pages of his Transfiguration textbook, cramming for the next morning.

Sirius stabbed half-heartedly at his plate, his head resting in his other palm. "I'm not very hungry. I've just got a bad feeling. Like something's going to happen tonight…."

James studied him. "You mean your worried about your boyfriend?" he said, looking closely to see his friend's reaction.

Sirius' looked up. "He's not my boyfriend," he said quickly.

"Sirius, you're blushing," said Peter, who had looked up momentarily from his studying.

"I am not," Sirius snapped.

"Are too," interjected James, who was drinking from his goblet and not even looking at him.

"Am not. I am Sirius Black, damnit, and Sirius Black does not blush."

James set his goblet down and clapped Sirius on the back. "Padfood, buddy, it's okay. Perhaps the old Sirius Black didn't blush, but we all know that after love strikes, things change. We understand." To emphasize his point, he waved and grinned a sickeningly sweet smile down the table towards Lily Evans, who scowled and made an obscene gesture in return.

Unperterbed, James turned his attention back to Sirius, who was looking scandalized. "Now, I understand you're new to the whole relationship scene, so if you need any tips-"

"Oh, lay off, James," said Peter. "For the last time, he's not-"

"Well, well."

All three of them looked up at the source of the intruding voice. Lucius was walking by with a girl none of them knew, talking loudly.. "Well, well. Seems part of the dream team is missing tonight."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort back, but Peter intervened."Don't," he said wearily. "He just wants a fight."

"So do I," protested Sirius, but by now, Lucius had left, with a flank of Slytherins around him. Sirius sighed and looked down at his untouched plate. "This sucks, guys. I'm off." And with that, he trudged out of the Great Hall, hands stuffed in his pockets.

James watched him go, looking bemused. "He is so gay," he commented.

"Is not," Peter said determinedly.

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Five galleons says he's not gay."

James waved a dismissive hand at him. "Child's play. Twenty-five says he is, and has it bad for Moony."

"Deal." Leaning across the table, they shook on it. "Hey….you said you were broke! You said you couldn't even pay Lily……"

"Yeah, well," said James, smiling. "I'll be able to soon, won't I? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to console." And he got up to follow Sirius.

Minutes later, as Lucius' emergency meeting of F.D.W.U.K was beginning, Remus Lupin began to transform in the night.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that blew massive monkey chunks. I hereby forbid myself to write any more chapters as craptacular as that one. There was hardly any Remus at all…we shall have to remedy that. If you boost my self-esteem with a review this time……well, you're either really avid about reviewing, have confidence that my next chapter will be better, or are just a very considerate person._

_NEXT CHAPTER, which will hopefully be updated much quicker and be much more interesting: Remus gets hurt, a few select members of F.D.W.U.K plot and perform their sinister scheme, etc._

_Shirequeen_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** Oh, shut up._

_**A/N:** This chapter turned out much different than expected. Please note: Excuse the lack of Marauder Map canon. It's fanfiction._

_Also, Unregistered Person was kind enough to point out that the ages between Lucius Malfoy and the Marauders don't correspond with eachother….and he/she's quite right, so use your imagination. Pretend Malfoy couldn't bear to leave Snape so he lied about his age. Or that he's just really dumb and failed a million times. (I also apologize for any HP details I may miss in the future….but hey, it's fan fiction. Lack of canon can hardly be frowned upon. )_

**

* * *

Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter Three**

As Lucius had instructed, Arcenne had assembled his all-star team of Slytherins directly after dinner. Now they all entered, with varying degrees of curiosity, into what Lucius dubbed "F.D.W.U.K. HQ." As he had counted on, the vicinity was entirely empty except for the six of them. Crabbe and Goyle stood watching Lucius expectantly, but Snape scowled darkly at him, clearly vexed at being there. Apart from the rest stood a medium-sized boy with dark hair, silent and seemingly quite impassive. Arcenne began humming to herself, observing her nails.

As Lucius locked the door behind him, Severus Snape was the spoke first, in a thin, accusing voice. "I assume, Malfoy, that there is a reason for this gathering to have been unannounced? And for you to have interrupted the nights of only five of us, instead of everyone else?"

Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously turned from Snape to Lucius, while the dark-haired boy -Sternar- frowned into space, his hands at his sides and his eyes dull. Arcenne was attempting to magic both her shoelaces into tying themselves into bows at the same time.

"I always have a reason, Severus," Lucius answered. " Also, I find your constant compulsions to question your seniors disturbing. I didn't call everyone here because I don't need everyone, obviously. As a matter of fact, I think this matter concerns you more than anyone, Severus. Do you-"

Lucius cut off, interrupted by Arcenne's voice, as she was talking loudly and animatedly to Sternar, who was looking sullen, now with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"-W.G.B. Future Dark Wizards of Great Britain, or something. I don't know where he gets these things from, but apparently we have positions and commi- oh, sorry, Lucius. Carry on."

Giving her a highly disapproving look, Lucius turned back to Snape. "As I was saying, are you still trying to finish that potion of yours?"

"What a dumb question!" interjected Arcenne brightly. "That concoction of his is his _baby_," she said, receiving a glare from Snape.

It was no secret among the Slytherins that he had been working on an entirely new formula- one that had never even been attempted before. According to Snape, the final result was to be virtually the Imperious Curse- only in liquid form, most likely not nearly as strong, and of course not yet outlawed among all the wizard race. No one but the upper-classmen Slytherins had ever heard of the "Quilibertum" potion. It was an ongoing project of his, and Lucius had taken particular interest in it from the very beginning.

"Maybe," Snape answered Lucius cryptically. "But it's still in the experimental stage. Why?"

"Because," Lucius said triumphantly, "I've found someone perfect for you to try it out on."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

* * *

_The Shrieking Shack_

"Alright, Mr. Lupin, I trust you'll be alright, then?" Madame Pomfrey said to Remus, who was swaying slightly as he shrugged off his Hogwarts robes. They had journeyed all the way from the Whomping Willow through the tunnel to the Shack, with much prodding and encouragement from the nurse.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, as he always did, despite feeling quite ill already.

"Of course you will. Now, give me your robes and wand- Oh, don't fret so, dear, I always take good care of it…Right, then, I'll be back for you in the morning, though truth be told, you seem to be adapting extraordinarily well to your transformations these past couple years."

Remus mumbled something in agreement, rather hoping she would take his things and leave.

"I remember up to your fifth year, you were in a right state for days after every full moon. These past couple years though…" She shook her head as if not understanding it. "Anyway, if you're quite settled… Yes, then, I'll see you in a few hours. Good luck, dear." And with that, and a crack, she was gone, most likely to Hogsmeade, Remus thought, and she could re-enter Hogwarts inconspicuously from there.

'Settled' wouldn't have been exactly the word Remus would have used at this point, when all he could do was take off his clothes and wait for the wolf to take over his body. Nevertheless, he threw his shirt, pants, and shoes a little ways into the tunnel he had just come through, where he was unlikely to find them later and tear them into shreds. Then he had nothing to do but sit until the full moon took its effect on him.

Remus didn't like being naked. He felt terribly exposed, though he chastised himself for his insecurity. The idea of anyone seeing him here, now, was absurd. Nevertheless, he pulled his knees up to his chin, his back against the wall.

And shivered. The damn house was drafty, and Remus cursed himself for not remembering to put a warming spell on the room before Madame Pomfrey took his wand with her. Resigned, he laid his head back, resting it against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling his legs closer to his chest, and looked around. He hadn't seen this room so empty in over two years. He was used to company. It was too quiet, too empty. If James were there waiting with him, he'd be using a sonorus spell on himself and making absurd noises into the night in hopes of frightening the nearby villagers. Peter would be transforming early, in case it took him two or three tries to assume his rat form. And Sirius…. Sirius would most likely already be transformed himself, but only because he enjoyed being a dog.

It made Remus smile to think of them. Him.

But then, the transformation itself began.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to try my Quilibertum on a werewolf, to force him into Dark Wizardry."

Lucius nodded, clearly satisfied with himself. Crabbe and Goyle looked at eachother.

"Remus Lupin."

Another nod. "He's never around the night of each full moon. He wasn't at dinner tonight, either."

"And even you must have noticed how he just randomly looks like shit some days," Arcenne contributed. "Not that's he's too bad otherwise…"

"A Gryffindor," Snape clarified, seemingly unconcerned with their reasoning.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't look at it that way, Snape. He's a werewolf."

"That is the most ludicrous thing I've heard in quite a long time."

"Ever the open-minded one," Arcenne said cheerfully.

"Should my potion even work…" Snape continued, "it's not like it lasts forever, Lucius. It's very temporary, and isn't even very strong yet…. It doesn't change who the person, or in this case, what the thing is. You cannot make a Dark Wizard out of a Gryffindor simply by controlling his actions, even if it is a were-."

"Yes we can, and we will. Werewolves are Dark Creatures. This boy is Dark by nature. Think of it as culturing him. All a werewolf would need is a little exposure to-"

"Dark by nature?" Arcenne laughed. "Don't say that in front of him and his Gryffindor friends, Lucius. Black'd skin you alive."

"And he's intelligent," Lucius continued as if she hadn't spoken. "He could have been in Slytherin-"

"If his friends hadn't tarnished him with their damned noble tendencies?"

"Do shut up, Arcenne. You have a habit of contributing nothing whatsoever to the conversations you attempt to engage in. All I'm saying-," he turned back to Snape, "is that with the aid of your potion, he could be turned into an asset to us. And it's a good opportunity to try our- your- potion. It'd be a breakthrough like we haven't had in years."

Snape looked at him steely. "Were that to be true, why would you be willing to accept a half-breed in the first place?"

Lucius raised his voice, slightly. "We are not here to honor the memory of Salazar Slytherin, Snape. I'm trying to allow our organization to progress a little, here. Though certain members lacking in ambition are making it slightly difficult…"

"But werewolves! What next? I don't deny those creatures are fit for magical experimentation, but not for the purpose of recruiting them to our association. It's an insult to all of us!"

Lucius observed him coolly for a moment, then turned to the other four. "Are you all with me, at least?"

As expected, Crabbe and Goyle nodded fervently. Arcenne wondered vaguely if that was why Lucius kept them around- because of their unswerving loyalty to him. Sternar remained stoic, inattentively glancing about him. Arcenne was the one to speak.

"Well, I think you may be getting in a bit over your head, with all this potion and werewolf business," she said thoughtfully. "But you're completely right, they're Dark Creatures no matter how you slice it. And that Lupin boy's nothing bad to look at…"

Snape looked disgusted. "Dirty part-human," he grumbled angrily. "We might as well open ourselves up to Muggles and Mudbloods alike, while we're at it!"

Lucius remained maddeningly calm. "Thank you, Snape, I believe we are all aware of your position on the subject by now. But the fact is we need your potion. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Snape glared at him, anger rising to a peak. "No honorable Dark Wizard ever came from Gryffindor."

Arcenne rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I highly doubt many past Gryffindors have been werewolves, either."

"A werewolf would be a jeopardy to the organization. Not to mention a hazard."

"Ah, so that's it," Lucius replied with superiority. "Do you know, Arcenne," he said loftily to her, "I think Snape's afraid of the idea."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it," Arcenne said, and the rest of them quieted completely and gave her their full attention- except for Sternar, who was looking as apathetic as ever. "If we take on this guy, it would be in our best interest to do it away from everyone else- out of the castle. So, Severus, we'll leave it to you to find out where it is he sneaks off to every month. Because he sure as hell doesn't transform in the middle of the Gryffindor common room."

Snape glared at her, very unhappy with her sudden burst of authority. Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle were all watching him, now. He realized he was quite outnumbered. Without a word, he turned on his heel and stalked out, letting the door fall behind him.

Arcenne looked pleased without herself, and was returning to her shoe lace endeavors, when Crabbe spoke up.

"Umm…Arcenne?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking up and smiling brightly.

"Uh, so what are you saying? We attack him and force-feed him Snape's potion on a full moon night?"

"Yep! We've got to get him sometime when he's not surrounded by those other punks. The Martyrs, or the Mobbers, whatever they call themselves."

"But," Goyle said tentatively, "How are we going to take on a werewolf in the middle of the night? They kill people, you know…"

"Oh, I haven't gotten that far in my thought process," she replied cheerfully. "I'll leave that little detail up to Lucius."

Lucius smacked his forehead.

"I know the Homorphus Charm." It was Sternar's voice.

And it was his first time speaking since entering the room. Arcenne stared at him. Lucius was glowing as much as a malicious, future Dark Wizard could glow. "A Homorphus charm? Why didn't you say anything?"

"He just did," Arcenne said, looking at Sternar as if she hadn't known he could talk.

Lucius was still ranting, rubbing his hands together. "That'll make things so easy…all we need now is for Snape to find out where the werewolf goes every month, and he's ours."

Arcenne looked at him as if she feared he was losing sanity by the second. "Possessive much?"

* * *

Sirius did not want to be where he was. He did not want to be lying spread-eagle on his bed, looking up at the ceiling while James threw a small neon ball from some Muggle sport in the air over and over, and while Peter flipped at record speed through his History of Magic textbook.

"James…." Peter was saying, for Sirius hadn't been in a talking mood all evening. "That Barmy, Barnabas or whatever his name was…. Was he clubbed to death by trolls or ogres? I can't find it anywhere in here."

"Probably ogres. I'm sure it won't be on the test tomorrow, though. And quit all that reading you're doing; it's not even final exams. Would you please quit studying, for my sake?"

"Hey guys, is it dark yet?" Sirius interrupted.

Knowing he was referring to the visibility of the full moon, James and Peter quieted and glanced out the window, to the navy blue sky and moon-lit clouds. "Yeah, Padfoot," James answered quietly. "Quit thinking about it."

As if on cue, the first painful howl of the night made its way to the Hogwarts grounds, and all three Marauders knew where it had come from. It was an agonizing sound- a grim cross between a human moan and a canine cry. James grimaced, and Peter made a small sound of sympathy. Sirius sat up and looked out across the Hogwarts grounds, towards Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack.

"He thinks we're going to get sleep tonight?" he said softly. "Knowing that's him?"

"Don't worry," James said, in a rare moment of sincerity. "He'll be fine. Why don't we go to bed early toni-"

"I don't like the way Malfoy was talking about him today," Sirius snarled. "He better not bother Remus tomorrow about it."

James caught Peter's eye and grinned, almost unnoticeably. "If he tries, Padfoot, I promise we'll all beat him repeatedly with the blunt ends of our wands to ensure him a slow and painful death. Until then, why don't you try to sleep, instead of thinking about Moony so much?"

Ignoring him, Sirius stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

James couldn't hide his surprise as he watched him walk across to the door. "Where on earth are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll be back." And with that, he was gone.

Moments passed, in silence. Peter's rapid page-turning had long subsided, and he appeared lost in thought. After a few minutes he looked at James.

"You know, Sirius really doesn't want Remus to be all alone tonight…."

James glanced up at him. "You don't think he'd try to go off to the Shack?"

Without a word, Peter stood up walked over to Sirius' bed. James watched as he began searching underneath it, crawling halfway beneath it to reach something. With a grunt, Peter emerged with what he had been looking for- the Marauder's Map.

"Just to make sure he's not off to the Whomping Willow," he said, spreading it out on the floor. James nodded and joined him, kneeling down to get a better look. His eyes wandered down from the top, scanning for Sirius' name.

"I wonder what Malfoy's doing with all those other people on the seventh floor," said Peter off-handedly.

"Slytherin business, I'm sure. We're probably better off not knowing. Look, there's Sirius," James said, pointing. "He's just hanging around the Gryffindor entrance…" Assured Sirius wasn't doing anything too impulsive, James stood up from the floor.

"Yeah," Peter replied wryly. "And look who's headed straight his way."

"Hm?" James bent back down to get a look at the name traveling down a set of stairs, straight towards Sirius. "I see…. Well," he said, straightening back up and putting his hands on his hips while Peter folded up the Map. "Shall we go break it up, then?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Yeah, I know. A lot of Slytherin and not nearly enough slash. Sorry, but I don't want to just toss Remus into a heap of angst without there being any reason behind it. So if you can make it through just a LITTLE plot, then I promise. Angst and fluff all around, soon. Please leave a review if you have thoughts._

_Shirequeen_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine. Though I think Sirius and Remus have been so slighted by J.K.R., they might not mind being adopted._

_**A/N:** Author's note, let me think…..Do-Re-Me-Fa…… Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Enjoy._

* * *

**Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter Four**

It was getting late. Not many students were left outside of their Houses; the prefects would undoubtedly be making their rounds soon to make sure everyone was headed towards bed. But Sirius didn't care. He didn't want to sleep. No matter what Remus might say, Sirius himself didn't give a damn about mid-terms, and no matter what James might say, tonight was just too distressing for him to lay immobile in bed.

Presently Sirius had nothing to do but loiter outside the Gryffindor entrance. There was a good chance of McGonagall coming along and reprimanding him for not being in bed, but for the time being it beat lying by the dormitory window, listening to his friend out in the night, in all his lycanthropic misery.

Sirius always thought it seemed unjust that Remus of all people had to suffer such a fate. Remus, the thin, mild-mannered boy who would never consciously lay a hand on anyone, was the one cursed to become a bloodthirsty monster every month? It just didn't seem right. Sirius could think of many a Slytherin who would fit the role much better.

Hell, he himself was five times as malicious as Remus. _Compared to me,_ Sirius thought, _Remus is damn classy_. Classy, level-headed…. and in general, he realized, a much better person than he, Sirius, was.

Remus probably thought the same thing. Sirius wondered if he looked down on him for his temper, his immaturity.

It was a depressing thought, and Sirius couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. In an increasingly foul mood, Sirius shook his head to wreck his train of thought. Maybe he needed a bit of sleep after all.

He was just considering returning to his dormitory, when he heard the scuffling of footsteps behind him, accompanied by someone's voice muttering under his breath. Turning, he saw it was none other than Snape, tramping down the moving stairs from the floor above. Across the stairwell, Sir Cadogan the knight was trailing him from portrait to portrait, brandishing his sword and ranting.

Cursing to himself with his head down, Snape didn't notice Sirius looking at him incredulously until he had already walked into the landing before the Gryffindor Tower. His head shot up at Sirius's voice.

"What. The. Bloody HELL are you doing skulking around our House!"

Snape scowled at him. "That is of no concern of yours, Black."

Sir Cadogan had caught up with them, and now waved his arms from inside a portrait of a pretty woman, who was now cowering in the background of her picture. "Gladiator of the Gryffindors, this is a deliberate trespassing into the enemy's territory! This bold assailant dares a defiant mockery of the security of your haven's catches and bolts!"

"It ruddy well is a 'concern of mine,' " Sirius said, ignoring Sir Cadogan. "Now you can just sod off, you greasy git, we want none of your oily trails staining the floors here."

Snape stood, arms crossed, looking sourly at him. "If you can slink around the Hogwarts after curfew, I can, Black."

"Perhaps, but you don't find me prowling anywhere near your dormitory." Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste and made a face as he surveyed Snape. "For obvious reasons."

"Where was Lupin tonight?"

Sirius froze, caught slightly off-guard by the question. "What?"

Snape advanced, taking the offensive. "You heard me. Where was he tonight? And last month. And the month before that."

Sirius' voice was dangerously low. "What do you want with Remus?"

The other boy snorted. "I want absolutely nothing to do with him, I assure you. Only to know where he's always sneaking off to."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you unsightly imbecile, that is none of your business and therefore not something you're going to learn from me. Again, I must insist you scamper back to your own house now. We here only associate ourselves with decent people, you see, and I'd hate for my reputation to be marred by being seen conversing with you, despite how little joy it brings me. Now be gone. "

At this point, Sir Cadogan revved up again, startling them both. "Oho, Slytherin, will you accept such audacity without returning fire! Come lads, let's settle this with noble combat! Fight, fight!"

With an exasperated sigh, Sirius turned to the Fat Lady's portrait. Then, to his further irritation, he realized he couldn't re-enter without giving away the password- something he'd be damned to do in front of a Slytherin.

Snape appeared to realize this too, as he was coolly standing his ground, watching him.

Aggravated to a peak, Sirius spun back to face him. "Sod off, will you? Did your Slytherin buddies finally get sick of you? Or don't they like the fleas you attract to the dormitories?"

Snape practically glowered. "You'd know all about fleas, wouldn't you, Black. With that little son of a bitch that follows you around."

Even Cadogan quieted. Sirius narrowed his eyes, anger mounting.

Snape looked triumphant. "You know who I mean, Black. That waste of a wizard, _Lupin_." he sneered.

"Shove it, Snape. You leave Remus out of this," Sirius snarled.

"It's funny, I used to almost pity you, being shadowed by that fag. Now I just find it amusing, and hardly coincidental. I'd wager you're as queer as he is. Still, you Gryffindors hold no distinction whatsoever in who you'll affiliate yourselves with, if even dirty blood like his can be accepted by your lot."

Somewhere, a vital link in Sirius' chain of tolerance snapped. There was a very limited amount of bad talking he could stand for when Remus was concerned, and Snape had crossed well beyond the breaking point. Anger finally boiling over, Sirius instinctively reached for his wand, only to realize he had left it upstairs. Damn, he thought. He could think of nothing he'd have liked to do now more than to hex Snape off the face of the planet. He restrained himself from punching his face in right there- not only would McGonagall have his head for 'Muggle dueling', but if Snape was armed Sirius would be, quite frankly, screwed.

Instead he merely grinned- something that surprised Snape considerably. He had expected a curse from the tip of Sirius' wand, or something a bit more hostile than a smirk. Nearly trembling with rage, Sirius spoke. "Alright, Snape. Have it your own way. You want to know where Remus is?"

Snape looked at him calculatingly.

"Well I'll tell you. The Whomping Willow."

Snape waited, expecting some explanation for this peculiar answer. When he received none, he pressed the matter. "Are you suggesting, that your boyfriend simply enjoys taking leisurely visits to the Whomping Willow every so often?

"No," said Sirius, still seething. "I'm telling you that if you want to find Remus J. Lupin right now, that's where he is. There's a knot on it near the bottom of the tree, you press on it and it quits moving. There's a pathway there. Goes down."

Snape studied him, clearly not believing him. "What do you take me for, Black? A fool?"

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, no, Snape. An empty-headed sleaze with hardly any decency and far less intelligence, but never a fool."

A moment passed, in which Snape studied him skeptically. Then he turned without a word, and swept down the stairs. Fists clenched, Sirius watched him go.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to the intensity of Sirius' and Snape's hostile encounter, Peter was heading down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, alongside of James, who was looking quite smug about something.

"What's with you?" Peter asked, sliding his hand along the wall absent-mindedly as he passed he stones.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm going to have an extra twenty-five galleons to spend on Evans here pretty soon."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

James hopped the last two steps, landing at the bottom and turning to Peter. "You got to learn not to doubt my instincts, Wormtail. Or perhaps you failed to notice that Padfoot is worried sick about Moony."

"Feh. What you call 'instincts', I call 'whims'. And no offense, but after all these years, I've learned to ignore most of your whims and instincts," Peter replied. "And of course he's worried, I thought we were, too?" he added as an afterthought.

"Really, Wormtail, sometimes you make me want to cry."

"Let's just go intervene with Sirius and Snape before Sirius either gets hexed or expelled."

James snorted, heading across the common room. "With any luck, Snivellus'll go after him first, then we can say we were justified in cursing him back. Know anything good to use?"

Peter thought for a moment, trailing James. "Well, I've gotten really good at accio spells."

This earned an exaggerated sigh of irritation from James. "What are you going to do, summon him to death? Honestly. By the way, most of us learned those over two years ago," he added. Then, ignoring Peter's pouting, he opened the Fat Lady's portrait, and they walked onto the outer landing.

They were met by the sight of not Snape and Sirius cursing eachother into oblivion, but Sirius alone, seething and looking quite frightening.

"Sirius?" Peter said. "Where'd Snape go?"

James looked disappointed. "We missed him? Damn it!"

Looking very pissed and shoving his hands in his pockets, Sirius turned, mumbled "Flinnerbonk" to the Fat Lady, and proceeded through the portrait without another word, besides muttering something under his breath that sounded something like '… jackass can go to hell.'

Peter watched him go, confused. He and James looked at eachother. "I'm sure he wasn't talking about you."

James shook his head. "Wonder what's with him. Snape doesn't usually get to him nearly that much."

"Or at all, for that matter." Peter made to follow Sirius, when a voice from behind them stopped him.

"I wouldn't advise tracking your comrade at the time."

Peter and James turned to see Sir Cadogan, looking very knowledgeable, apart from being shoved out of the portrait he was currently occupying. Resisting the young girl's protests, he continued. "He's not right in the head, I'm afraid to say….. He was confronted by the most hypercritical of adversaries, and rather than duel, he chose to send him on the most peculiar of quests…."

Peter and James glanced at eachother again, uneasily. "What'd he say?"

The knight was clearly enjoying the attention. Giving the girl a final shove in retaliation and sending her flying into the bordering portrait, he drew himself up to his full height. "Sent the young lad off to a tree, he did. A tree! I can only imagine what sort of a Slytherin's deserts would be amongst-"

"Shit, Peter, you don't think-"

Peter bit his lip. "I wouldn't think so…"

James put his hand to his forehead, then spoke decisively. "Alright. God, what a dumbass… Okay, Peter, you go after Sirius. I'm going to the Willow. Shit, what was he thinking…." James trailed off, giving Peter a shove towards the common room, and started leaping at top speed down the steps to the bottom floor.

_

* * *

Shrieking Shack_

The transformation was several minutes complete. Remus had mutated from his own body and mind to those of an animal- wild, hungry, and angry at the pain it was in. Remus the wizard was temporarily non-existent; and a wolf filled his position as it did every month.

But crouching alertly in the center of the Shrieking Shack, the wolf immediately noticed a change in the environment, a lack of the company it was accustomed to. For a moment it sniffed around the room for the other animals, then let out a low growl from the back of his throat when it found nothing.

It continued in this for the better part of a half-hour, to no avail, and resorted to different means of releasing its anger. The wolf had previously had companionship, canine companionship in particular. It was used to having a dog there….to investigate and wrestle with, and sometimes to try and communicate with. But it was not here. And without it, the wolf was having difficulty in adapting. It began skirting about the room, looking for an exit. When it found none besides a small hole in the floor too- small to fit through without crawling- it proceeded to thrash itself against the planked walls. It yelped in pain, falling in a heap, only to stand up and double its efforts- half in an attempt to break free, and half merely in a panicked frenzy from being locked inside a small area.

Letting out a long and strangled wail, the wolf set to ravaging it's surroundings. Most objects in the room susceptible to being destroyed had long since been torn apart, and the wolf soon resorted to scraping rabidly at the floor, splintering its paws and strewing bits of rotting wood about. A stray chip flew up and hit the wolf directly in the eye; with a startled whimper the wolf bent to the floor, now clawing it's own eyes, which were tightened shut and bleeding on one side. The stinging increased to what felt like a scorching burn, and the wolf began to whine in raspy pants.

Suddenly, it smelled a new scent. Quieting into labored breaths, the wolf froze and focused on the new smell- the smell of a human. An ominous growl developing from its throat, it turned slowly towards the pit in the floor, the direction of the scent's source-

And through it's red, hazy vision, it saw a person. Barely perceptible against the black of the tunnel behind him, Severus Snape was crouched on his hands and knees, looking from the edge of the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack. Frightened and fascinated, he stared unmoving at the monster before him- at the raised hackles, bared fangs, and the bleeding eyes that stared back at him. All the wolf needed was to see the whites of his eyes, and he was set to charge. After a split second, it howled yet again and prepared to spring.

In an instant another human appeared, shoving Snape flat onto the ground behind him. He was slightly taller, this second human, and slightly more built. It made no difference to the wolf. But as it sprinted forward toward the pair of boys, the new arrival stood up, fully emerged from the tunnel, and revealed his wand in a flash from his robes.

_"STUPEFY!"_

* * *

_**A/N:** The end. Heh. Just kidding._

_I know this chapter seemed a little off-topic….. but who cares. Everything ties together in the end, as I'm sure you've all foreseen. The Slytherin crap and what not. Besides, I'm liking this Arcenne chick, so of course she'll be back._

_And how sadistic of me. To make Remus' 'hero' ROYALLY screw him over before they get their moment. Sorry puppies, but I think your happy ending should at least be well-deserved._

_Go, Purple Button Action_.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** These guys aren't mine. Maybe once they WERE, but I sold them on ebay to some Rowling lady...so I clam nothing, other than Sternar and Arcenne, but they don't do much anyway, so what good do they do me! Gah. I curse thee, Irony Fates._

_**A/N:** Next Chapter. Note: Yes, I use McG and Dumbledore and all the usual authorities from Harry's era. Because I prefer to._

**

* * *

Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter Five**

_Shrieking Shack, 11:53 PM_

"Stupify!"

The werewolf's attack was deferred and the beast was down in an instant, a heap of dark brown and red against the wooden floor. James looked at it, horrified, then from the corner of his eye saw Snape rising up behind him, looking furious and pulling out his wand.

James spun around. "Don't you touch him! Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew from his hand, landing several yards behind him, deeper into the tunnel. Snape had only a split second to look surprised before James had rushed past him, reaching for his wand and turning back to him.

"Come on, you idiot!" James shouted, now carrying both wands and running- as well as he could crouched into a four-foot high pathway- back along the underground tunnel, back towards Hogwarts. His only thought was to get Snape away from Remus, and as fast as possible. A stunning spell, he knew, would not keep a werewolf down for long at all. Snape appeared to realize this, too. After barely a moment's hesitation, he complied, throwing a last dirty look towards Remus behind him.

Snape, being shorter and scrawnier and not having to stoop as much to avoid the burrow's low ceiling, soon caught up with James, at which point he grabbed the back of the boy's robes and pulled him to an ungraceful halt.

Snape was irate. His ears turning crimson, he glared at James as if he were the cause of his being nearly shredded to bits.

"Well that beats everything, Potter. Lupin really is a monster. It's no more than I expected, but why the HELL do they let it run around FREE in that place! Do they want innocent students to get slaughtered! It should be chained up!"

"He," James answered, feeling his way along the wall in the dark, "runs around free up there because most students aren't STUPID enough to purposely waltz in on a fully-transformed werewolf, you mangy bastard."

Snape followed him along the tunnel, seething. "Damn Black... he'll pay for this. Give me my wand, Potter."

Unexpectedly, it was flung over James' shoulder towards him, hitting him in the face and falling to the ground. Grumbling, he bent down further and picked it up, before hurrying to catch up to James, who was seemingly very preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?" Snape accused. "The lot of you couldn't resist sticking a Slytherin life on the line for your own sick fun, could you?"

James rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth, admit it!"

"The truth, Snivellus," James said, annoyed, "is that I find you to be an exceedingly large git and would greatly appreciate it if you'd get off my back. I'm starting to regret saving your life."

At this, Snape became positively livid. "You didn't save my life!" he shrieked. "I'll be damned if you ever save my life! If you think I can't handle the likes of Remus Lupin-"

"Be a pal, Snape," James interrupted, "And shut the bloody hell up. Not that I'm not extraordinarily concerned with your feelings on all this, but frankly, right now I've got other things to worry about besides the likes of you."

Snape scowled at him in the dark. "Just you wait, Potter. When the rest of the school finds out that thing could break loose and take a swipe at them whenev-

"No one will find out about this," James said. "Dumbledore knows all about Remus, and if you say one word to anybody about any of this, you'll have him to reckon with."

Snape would, of course, had loved to tell him right then that in fact a handful of Slytherins had already discovered the truth about Remus Lupin, but didn't think it to be to his advantage in the long run. As it was, he and James were emerging from the tunnel, out under the Whomping Willow...

And staring straight into the bespectacled face of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who peered down at them angrily. She spoke before either of them had a chance to.

"Follow me," she said curtly, and turned on her heel towards the castle. Then to herself, she said softly, "It would appear that accursed knight isn't totally useless..."

For what seemed to James like forever, they walked behind her across the grounds, and then straight towards Dumbledore's office.

"Choco Frucmufflins," she said when they reached the Gargoyle standing guard over the entrance. It immediately leapt aside, and they ascended upwards... where Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for them.

"Have a seat, gentlemen," he said when they had entered. "Minerva, if you would be so kind as to go to the Gryffindor Dormitory and retrieve Mr. Black..."

James groaned.

* * *

_Gryffindor Dormitory, 12:40 AM_

"Only a month? Are you shittin' me?"

James and Sirius, after the single worst meeting with Dumbledore they had ever endured, returned half an hour later to the Gryffindor dormitory, where Peter had been sitting on his bed, waiting for them. When they finally came in, Sirius sank immediately onto his own bed, but James remained standing, with his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache.

Sirius shook his head, holding his pillow in his lap. "A month of lines and detention, mind you."

Peter snorted. "You do realize it's no more than you deserved. You know, it was absolutely daft of you to-"

"I know, Peter, thank you for pointing that out- again."

"So what else happened?" Peter asked.

Sirius didn't answer. Seeing this, James ran a hand through his hair, looking tired. "Well, first thing Snape did when Sirius got in was fly off the handle. Dumbledore had to take his wand away until he finally quit shouting and stomping all over the place. To tell you the truth, he didn't even seem upset about running into a werewolf. Just pissed that Remus was loose and nearly got at him."

"And that you saved his ass."

"Right. He may be good at Potions, but that's about it. I had to stun Remus," -James cringed- "And he looked bad enough as it was. Anyway, the main thing is now we have a Slytherin that knows about Remus."

"Right. Thanks to you, Sirius," said Peter, directing his attention back towards him.

Sirius didn't say anything, just started untying his shoes.

"You know, you could have the decency to look sorry. Or acknowledge the fact that you were a complete jackass." Peter was getting himself worked up, and James began massaging his temples.

Sirius picked up his pajamas from inside his trunk.

"If you think Remus is ever talking to you after this, you're even madder than I thought you were."

Sirius flinched slightly, and then left, presumably to the bathrooms.

Peter's face was set in a scowl. "Can you believe that guy?"

James collapsed into his own bed and was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Lay off him, Wormtail," he said quietly.

Peter's head snapped towards him. "You can't be sticking up for him?"

James turned on his side so he was facing him. "No, but lay off anyway."

"Why! Friends don't betray each other like that! Who does he think he is? Do you have any idea what this'll do to Remus when he finds out?"

"I know," James said tiredly. "But if you think Sirius doesn't feel bad enough as it is, you're out of your mind. You should have seen him talking to Dumbledore. I thought he was going to fall apart."

Peter scoffed. "Maybe he does feel bad, but that hardly makes anything better."

"I'm not saying it does. Snape baited him, though, and you know how Sirius is. He just got angry. I'm not saying he was right."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I guess..." James searched for words. "I guess I'm just saying I can't get but so mad at Sirius, because I don't know if I'd have had sense to do anything differently if I was in his situation."

When Sirius returned minutes later, shuffling slowly and with sad circles under his eyes, James had fallen asleep and Peter lay motionless in his bed, lost in thought.

_

* * *

Breakfast, the next morning_

Lucius Malfoy was attempting to shield his pumpkin turnover from the various liquids Arcenne was jetting from her wand at it, when Snape approached them. Looking sullen, he produced a small flask from inside his robes and shoved it into Lucius' arms.

"Quilibertum," he mumbled, taking a seat beside him.

Lucius' face lit up, abandoning the defense of his breakfast. "Oh, excellent." He held the flask up, observing it's contents- it was a clear liquid, and could probably be easily mistaken for water. "Does it work?"

Snape shrugged. "Ought to. But I told you- it's not strong, and it hasn't been tested yet. If your aim is to get him in Dark Magic, I suggest you take action on the next full moon, when he's either about to transform, already in wolf form, or just transformed back."

Lucius nodded and tucked the container in his robes. "Talk to Sternar about that charm of his, will you Arcenne? And call another meeting for right after exams." Arcenne, however, was eyeing Snape suspiciously.

"What?" he said, when he noticed.

"I'm just wondering... Why the sudden good will? Last night you hated the thought of a werewolf doing Dark Magic with us."

Snape's upper lip curled. "Believe me, I still do. But I can think of no better way to make Black suffer than through his boyfriend. That bastard sent me straight into the same room as that monster, in a deliberate assault on my life."

Arcenne and Lucius looked at each other, then over to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius sat -across from Remus' still vacant seat- poking dejectedly at his breakfast.

Snape continued. "Fortunately for me, I know enough defensive techniques to beat the thing back when it came at me," he lied.

Arcenne looked mildly impressed at this, and Lucius was already forming a plan. "Do you?" he said interestedly. "In that case, you can join Sternar in... thirty days."

Snape froze, paling. "What are we doing in thirty days?"

"Why, that's the next full moon, of course!" Arcenne piped up, smiling sweetly. "Isn't this wonderful? With Sternar's Homorphus charm and your knowing exactly where the Lupin boy goes off to, you should have no problem."

Snape's face was quite colorless now.

"Then," Lucius said, "Once the charm takes effect, bring him up to headquarters where I will administer the Quilibertum myself."

"It will be no simple task, sneaking an unconscious werewolf into the castle," Snape managed feebly.

"Use Levitation. And a Disillusionment Charm."

Snape could think of nothing to say to this.

Elbows on the table, Arcenne rested her chin in her palm and looked happily at him. "Good thing you're so good at Defense of the Dark Arts."

He scowled. "Shut up," he said, and left.

* * *

Sirius, James, and Peter were suffering a very quiet, very tension-filled meal. Sirius' hand shook slightly, fork held loosely in it. All three boys jabbed distractedly at their food, all with bags beneath their eyes. It was assumed that Remus was in he hospital wing by now, and that's precisely where all their thoughts lay.

"James," Sirius said all of the sudden, still looking down at his breakfast, "How did Remus look last night? Before you had to..."

"Don't ask, Padfoot." James shuddered, remembering the blood flowing from the werewolf's eyes and streaming to the floor. "It's not something I want to think about."

Sirius' heart sank even further.

"Alright guys," James sighed, pushing away his plate. "Let's go see him."

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow. That so was not worth the week it took me to update. Damn it, sometimes I really piss myself off._

_Alrighty, well, I know I vowed to never again make any 'Next Chapter!' claims, but after that entirely too Snape-filled chapter, I think you all deserve one._

_Next chapter: Remus. . Screw you Snape, I'm cutting your screen time._

_Review for me, please._


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer**: Rumors indicate that Rowling's said when she dies, she's giving HP rights to a randomly selected mugglenet member over the age of 18. I'll be 18 by then, presumably. So as of now, I have just as much shot at owning Remus as anyone else._

_Heh._

_Heh._

_Not really. If anyone even half-way believed that for a second, I chuckle to myself. With love, obviously. Thanks for reading this far, everyone. I realize my update is shamefully overdue. Good thing the puppies are real puppies and not Tamagotchi's, or they'd have died 15 months ago._

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero: Chapter Six**

"Hey, James…."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean the bet is off?"

The three Marauders had left breakfast early and were making good time on their way to the hospital wing. James gave Peter a look, then cast a furtive glance back towards Sirius, who was shuffling sullenly behind them and keeping uncharacteristically quiet.

"I don't know, Peter." James answered, lowering his voice in an attempt to keep from unsettling Sirius further. "Worry about it later."

"Do you think Remus is mad at all three of us, or just Sirius?"

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Sirius' head snap up, out of his own thoughts and listening to them now. "I don't know, Peter."

There was a pause. Then, "I wonder if he cried when Dumbledore told him what happened. He's awfully sensitive, you kn-"

"Please quit speaking, Peter."

The loud chatter from the Great Hall was far behind them as they reached the Infirmy, instinctively quieting. The entranceway to the corridor was open and empty. As soon as they crossed the threshold into the foyer, though, Madame Pomfrey swooped down out of nowhere on them, blocking their view.

"What are you lot doing here so early?" she demanded in a hushed voice.

"We want to see Remus," said James.

"I don't think Mr. Lupin is prepared for visitors," Madame Pomfrey responded. "You three boys should be back at breakfast. Now run along."

She began corralling them out, but Sirius would not be moved. "We finished breakfast. We just want to see him before exams," he insisted adamantly.

The nurse examined him through her spectacles, then sighed. "Well, I suppose since you'll be taking mid-terms the rest of the day…..Oh, very well," she said, turning to lead them back towards the main room, and they fell in line behind her. She stopped at the doorway. "He's hasn't been here six hours, and is very likely asleep. If he is, you are to leave immediately, do you understand?" She waited for the boys to nod consent, then continued, leading them down the short hallway. "And don't be alarmed by the bandage. Twice I found him nearly gauging his eyes out in his sleep. I used an adherus charm to prevent him from injuring himself further. Nothing to worry about though, dears." And with that she departed, leaving the door open for them and sweeping back into the hallway.

Sirius was looking too appalled at hearing this to even scowl at being called 'dear.'

"Sirius should probably wait out here, don't you think?" Peter said, then shrank back from the glares he received in return.

"Let's just go," James said wearily, giving Peter a look. Properly chastised, the smaller boy fell in step behind James, heading into the patient room of the hospital wing. Sirius brought up the rear, with his hands balled anxiously into fists and shoved into his pockets.

* * *

Remus' sleep was not deep, nor was it dreamless.

_He was in a room on the seventh floor. He was on his side, lying on a green rug. An unnatural tension pressed across his eyes and around his head, hindering his vision. His eyes burned._

_He heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy above him, sounding amused. "You two may have overdone it." _

_"Just a little." A girl. Remus and Lucius were not alone; there were others. How many of them were there? Remus desperately tried to sit up, but he couldn't move. Suddenly he became aware of several outside voices, and strained to hear if they were coming in._

_"We want to see Remus." It was a voice he knew._

_"I don't think Mr. Lupin is prepared for visitors," the girl answered. More voices. Voices that Remus had heard, but couldn't place as friendly as dangerous._

_"We finished breakfast. We just want to see him before exams."_

_Sirius._

At Sirius' voice, Remus was pulled from sleep into the world of the conscious. His eyes opened, and he saw…

Nothing. Only black. His eyes stung furiously, and the pressure on his head had become painful. The muffled voices still reached him, but he could hear nothing. Frantically, he rubbed at his burning eyes… and felt the texture of cloth.

He was blindfolded. And the voices were nearing. Where was Sirius?

Remus didn't even know where he himself was. Or, more importantly, the location of his wand. Panic took over. His breath quickening, he sat up and began to pull at the blindfold. His fingers shook as he fumbled with the knot, which would not be loosened. He heard distinct footsteps now, at least two sets entering the room. With an anguished cry he began to rip at the cloth, desperately trying to tear it off. Tears of frustration welled up in his useless eyes.

"Moony!" The footsteps doubled in speed.

Remus stopped struggling. "James?"

"Fascaewasi!" Suddenly the blindfold detached itself, and fell four feet away on the ground. Remus covered his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light, then found himself staring into the faces of his three best friends.

Sirius looked mortified; Peter, like he was about to be sick. James put a hand on Remus' shoulder and guided him back down on his back. "Easy there, Moony. You're alright. You're in the hospital wing, remember?"

Remus certainly did not, but saw that James was right. He was on a bed, with his wand on a nightstand within an arm's reach. No other beds were occupied. He saw on the ground the strip of cloth, half-way covered in two splotches with what was clearly blood. It wasn't a blindfold; it was a bandage. His mind cleared, Remus drew in a breath and passed his hand over his eyes. Instantly, a searing pain shot through his head. He hissed and drew his hand back. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

James looked at Sirius, who had averted his gaze, then back to Remus. "Honestly? It looks…it sort of looks like tried to claw your way through them."

Remus was silent for a moment, taking this in. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. He ventured a look at Sirius. "Is it…bad?"

Sirius avoided his eyes, rubbing his finger back and forth along the seam of his robe's sleeve. James gave him Remus a sympathetic smile. "It's…pretty bad, Moony."

"Oh." Remus's eyes flicked back to Sirius, who was still determinedly looking away. His heart fell. Feeling wretched, he cast about for something more to say. But Sirius spoke first.

"Listen Remus, about last night…"

He stopped him. "Hold it, Padfoot. You don't have to gloat."

Sirius looked taken aback. "I don't ha-… gloat?"

"Yeah. I know you told me not to transform by myself last night. But there really was no other way, you know. Speaking of which, you guys should start getting to your exams, shouldn't you?"

Peter stared at him. "Then…. Then you haven't been told? Dumbledore didn't say anything about last night?"

Remus looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I don't think so. I don't remember anything after transforming. Why, did anything bad happen?"

James looked at his friends nervously. "Sirius, maybe you should leave for now…"

* * *

That night, Arcenne sprawled her homework across the floor in her common room, under the distraction of Lucius Malfoy.

"He wasn't in any exams today, did you see?"

Arcenne crossed out the first four lines in her essay and began again. "Hardly surprising when one's bones elongate, and his organs and flesh are stretched to the size and shape of a werewolf and then changed back again," she said without looking up.

"If this works…" Lucius' eyes had developed an interest she hadn't seen as long as she'd known him. "Imagine how much fun it'll be for us. A bloody werewolf, and with Hogsmeade so close…"

Arcenne sighed, put her quill down, and looked at him. "Can I ask you something, Lucius? Not that I'm particularly concerned, but what's our ultimate goal here, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Lupin. I gather the plan is to nab him next full moon and use a potion in hopes that it'll release his inner dark nature. But what's the real reason for all this? Why do you want him on your side of the law so badly?"

Lucius regarded her for a moment, then sat down in the armchair beside her. "Alright, fair question. Let me ask you something, though. You've been at Hogwarts for five years. When was the last time you were challenged here, or were given anything remotely interesting to do?"

She shrugged. "I get your point, but still. All this seems like a lot of trouble and effort, just to remedy your boredom."

"Well, I also really hate his friends."

Arcenne laughed. "Well, don't forget the very legitimate chance of Severus' drink not even working. He's just a kid, Lucius. This potion of his isn't going to be a revolutionary dark item."

Lucius nodded. "I've considered all that. I don't doubt Snape's intelligence, but there's a marginal chance he was at least somewhat off his mark in developing the Quilibertum." He smiled, stood up, and began walking off. "But we might as well try. I guess it'll be a challenge either way."

Arcenne gathered up her books and followed him. "A challenge talking our way out of expulsion, if nothing else."

* * *

_**A/N**: I know, I know. Some of the people that read early on are thinking 'I came back after a year…for that?' Cut me some slack. I've been trying to get into college. Silly stuff like that. Next chapter in well under a year, I promise._


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer:** I shan't sport with your intelligence by repeating yet again that I'm still as poor as ever upon the posting of this story. Not mine._

_**A/N:**Well, here's the next chapter. I just keep chugging along. Please review if you have thoughts._

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero: Chapter Seven**

Peter wrung his hands together nervously as he and James walked. "I knew Dosaret'd ask about Barbary….Barbrab….that guy with the ogres or trolls. I missed that one, I'm sure of it. What'd you put?"

"I don't know. Whatever the right answer was. Ladies, please." Hurrying forward, James pulled back the door to the main stairwell and beamed at the crowd of girls as they made their way through. "Allow me."

Most of them giggled and shared indiscrete glances with one another, but Lily Evans continued to talk to the girl beside her. "You're absolutely right. With a three to two boy-girl ration in our year, you'd think we'd be able to find some guys worth dating…."

Scowling at her back as she and her friends ascended up the second floor, James slammed the door shut again, and turned back to Peter with a heated expression. "Cold-hearted hag," he growled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "We're going the same way as them," he said, and opened the door again. By then the stairs had changed, and James crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the landing. "I don't get it, Wormtail," he said. "What is that girl after?" He started pacing, waving his hands animatedly. "I mean, I'm intelligent, I'm funny, I'm attractive beyond all reason. What else could she possibly want?"

"I don't know," Peter answered, watching him. "Humility?"

James stopped in his tracks and looked hard at Peter, considering this. Then he shook his head. "No, that can't be it," he said, and resumed his pacing.

* * *

"Hey, Moony." Sirius slung his knapsack on the floor and let himself fall into the couch in front of the common room's fireplace.

"Hey."

That was it. No eye contact, no traces of the usual smile. Remus didn't even look up from the work sprawled about him. Since James and Peter had filled Remus in on the Willow incident and Sirius' role in it, he had said nothing to Sirius about it, and hardly a word about anything else. Sirius wasn't sure if he was glad of it, or if it was driving him crazy. Part of him was relieved to be spared from acknowledging the damage he'd done….but the rest of him desperately wanted to apologize.

"Listen, Moony…" Sirius' voice faltered. He didn't know where to go from there.

Remus looked up from his papers. "Yes?"

Sirius was floored by the expression on his face. There was a defiant coolness in Remus' eyes he had never seen. Never even known existed.

"About the other night…"

"Last night."

"Yeah, that. I can explain."

"Excellent." Remus, still lying on his stomach, put his quill down and looked at him expectantly. The flames beside him cast colors across his face.

Sirius hesitated. He most decidedly could not explain. What was there to say? Sorry, buddy, but Snape pissed me off. In the big scheme of things, what's a little secret in the hands of a malicious Slytherin or two? He sighed. "Look, I… I know I made a mistake, alright?"

Remus regarded him. And for a moment, Sirius thought his face looked more tired than anything else. Then Remus looked back to his work. "No offense, Sirius, but I've heard better explanations."

* * *

At that moment, James stormed past the Fat Lady, followed by Peter. "What if she's actually seeing someone already, and just doesn't want me to kn- oh. Hey Padfoot, Moony. What do you think you're doing?"

Remus, realizing he was being addressed, looked up. "Studying?"

James stalked over, followed by Peter, who sat beside Sirius on the couch. "I see you studying. Why are you studying?"

"I haven't taken my exams yet."

"Moony, you just got out of the Infirmy. Give yourself a break. You still don't look too good, by the way."

"Thanks."

"And Pomfrey said you should take it easy."

"I don't care what she said."

This was difficult to argue with. And Peter preferred the conversation with as little tension as possible. "So, Prongs. Umm…. Tell us about Lily Evans."

James brightened, in his element. "I'm glad you asked, Wormtail…."

* * *

Remus was too; he didn't have the energy to argue with James at the moment. The truth was, he was having a difficult time concentrating in general. As James prattled on, Remus folded one arm over the other and lay face down on the carpet. The carpet felt cool on his face, and he wondered how long he'd been sitting there next to the fire. James was right and he knew it. He should be resting for a little longer before stressing over his school work. He was tired from the night before. His eyes still hurt. He vaguely wondered if they were still blood red, and if the scratches and claw marks were still visible on his face. Most of all though, he just felt…upset.

"She's a prefect, you know. The teachers love her, and-"

No, not upset. Worried that Snape had learned his secret, maybe, but not upset. One of his friends had made a mistake, yes. But most of his friends had at one point or another. If it had been Peter or James this time, Remus knew he'd be bitter, but able to forgive them. It should be no different with Sirius. But it was, and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he had reason to hold Sirius to different standards than anyone else.

"…loads of friends, of course. Popular, smooth… practically the gender alternate of me, really."

Remus' head began to throb. He was too near the fire; he could feel it. The right side of his face felt as if it were melting. Remus closed his eyes. He should move. He should….

But it did bother him, that the events of the night before were lingering so steadily in his mind. Snape had been sworn to secrecy; Dumbledore had assured himof that earlier in the day. And Sirius had tried to apologize.

But Remus' head was beginning to hurt so terribly, he couldn't think anymore. In such proximity to the fire, he felt the heat radiating into his skin. He should move, he knew, but the relentless pain just behind his eyes was spreading, and he felt light-headed. The prospect of even rolling over onto his back was daunting, lest more firelight invade the darkness behind his closed eyes. He felt a drop of sweat form along the side of his face. He should move.

"If we had kids, though, she'd have to do all the parenting. You know how I hate little kids. I probably wouldn't do a thing for the brats… Hey, Moony, you alright?"

Moony. What a ridiculous name. More of a mockery, really. _Yeah, I turn into a Dark Creature when the moon's full. What do you care?_

"Moony, why don't you go to bed early tonight? You'll feel better in bed than there on the floor."

Remus groaned and remained where he was. He didn't want to be spoken to until someone put out that fire so the flames would stop stinging his eyes.

"Oi! Remus!"

"What!" Face down, his voice came out muffled. He felt strong hands shoving at his shoulder. He rolled onto his back and hissed at the sudden flood of light. As he squinted his eyes closed and covered them with his hands, he felt something cold against his forehead.

"Remus, you're burning up! How long have you been laying there!"

That was Sirius. Remus opened his eyes and pushed Sirius' hand away. "I'm fine," he said crossly. "I just have a headache." To prove his point, he determinedly pulled himself to his feet and promptly swayed on the spot, his head spinning. Sirius was at his side instantly, and tried to steady him. Remus pulled away, pushing at his hand.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

Siriu's hands dropped to his sides and he watched as Remus half-walked, half-stumbled to the staircase. With one hand on his forehead and the other against the stones in the wall, Remus began making his way up to the dormitories without another word.

James looked at Sirius worriedly. "You stay here with him," he said softly to Peter, and moved towards the staircase. "I'll make sure Remus gets to bed alright."

* * *

"How does it work?"

Snape's face was impassive. "What?"

Sternar fingered his wand absent-mindedly. "Quilibertum, Lucius called it. How does it work?"

Snape didn't respond at first. Then he unpocketed his own wand. "_Serpensortia_."

From the tip of his wand, a thin black snake emerged, less than two feet in length. It dropped to the floor of the dormitory, between the two boys. It coiled directly after hitting the hardwood, then began to move towards Sternar.

"Now, watch. _Imperio_."

The snake stopped moving entirely.

Snape took a few steps forward and picked it up, holding it out for Sternar to see. "See its eyes? Entirely complacent, and devoid of almost all thought. A blank slate, if you will…" He placed it on the floor again, where it remained motionless. "Until I give it something to do." He flicked his wand, almost imperceivably, and they both watched as it slithered back towards Snape, and coiled up beside his shoes.

"When did you learn?"

"The Imperious Curse? Not long ago. I can only use it on snakes and insects and small things like that. They don't put up much resistance," he added with a wry smile. "Anyway, that's roughly how the Quilibertum works, with a few key differences. As a potion, obviously it has to be consumed. Then the mind goes blank, just like the curse. But any instructions have to be verbal, and there's only a specific set of spoken commands."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's a fair few. Defennosca directs the subject to attack whatever is directly in front of them. Lucretium, obviously, commands suicide. And Gravitas and Abspatia makes the subject run towards or away from the instructor, respectively."

"And you're sure it works."

Snape shrugged. "Does on guys like these," he said, gesturing to the snake. "It may be less effective on humans, but that's Malfoy's business now. _Evanesca."_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, there it is. I'm not too sure how much is left... at least three or four chapters, I'm sure. However long it takes to effectively convince Remus he's into Sirius. Again, leave love._


	9. Chapter 9

**Holding Out For A Hero: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Shhh. You there- hush up.

**A/N: **Wow. I... Next chapter? Here it is!

* * *

"Padfoot told me he tried to apologize to you," James said when they had both reached the dormitory.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed. "He did. I just didn't really want to hear it."

"Is there anything he can do to make you less angry?"

"I'm not angry."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not," Remus insisted. "It's just…." He began picking at a loose thread on his sheets, thinking of how he might possibly explain to James his disappointment, the sense of loss he felt every time he thought of Sirius intentionally revealing Remus's terrible secret. Sirius, whom he had thought of quite as his best friend, knowingly putting Remus in danger of hurting another student.

Remus's stomach dropped when he imagined what could have happened if James hadn't followed Snape into the Whomping Willow that night. It was not lost on Remus that if this friendship were salvageable, it was due entirely to luck and James' presence of mind. If the wolf had gotten hold of Snape, Remus knew his relationship with Sirius would have been severed forever. Whatever petty argument had induced Sirius to act as he did, Remus could not have imagined it was worth the pain he was feeling as a consequence. "Things are just all wrong now, Prongs. I can feel it."

James looked at him hard. "Would things be as wrong if it were me or Wormtail?

He didn't respond at first. But when he looked up at James' eyes, brown and intent, he could tell he already knew the answer. "No."

Remus heard the defensiveness in his own voice and cringed. He expected James to look smug or triumphant, but his friend only nodded seriously.

"I know. So it's even more important that you let Padfoot make things right again."

Remus threw his hands up, weakly. "How, James? I can't just _make_ myself trust him again."

To this, James had no answer.

* * *

It had been a long two weeks. Two weeks of almost speaking to Remus but not, and stealing furtive, anxious glances in his direction every morning at breakfast. Two weeks of talking to James and Peter, who were both good friends he would die for, but neither of them were _Remus_. Finally, he could stand it no longer. Waiting at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, he caught Remus on his way out from class.

"Moony, wait," he said, jogging after the light-haired boy.

Remus turned, adjusting his books in his arms. "Sirius."

"I'm _sorry_." Sirius put his hands on Remus's shoulders, speaking clearly as the stream of Astronomy students passed on either side of them. "I'm sorrier than I can tell you, about what I did."

Remus pushes his hands away. "I don't care."

"Remus-"

Just then, Peter turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and caught sight of them. "Oi, Padfoot! Skiving class again, huh? You know, you're-"

"Peter, you incorrigible _sod." _James appeared behind him and seized his wrist, looking pointedly at the other two boys. "Come on, we've got to… um… speak with the professor." He began dragging Peter back up the stairs.

"But Prongs, I'm talking to Pa- mmhf-"

James clamped a hand over his mouth, and they proceeded out of sight.

Sirius inhaled slowly. "Right, well. Listen here, Moony."

Remus observed him coldly, waiting for him to continue.

"You're being a right git to me, way I see it. If you're angry with me, that's one thing, and I could understand that much. _I fucked up._ But Prongs says you're not even angry anymore, now that Snivellus is sworn to secrecy and nothing bad's happened. And you keep treating me like I don't even deserve the chance to grovel for forgiveness."

Remus's demeanor fell slightly, but Sirius barreled on. "It's not like you, giving me the cold shoulder all the time, not even letting me apologize. This is more than just Snivellus, or one of your friends mucking things up." He watched Remus intently for a moment, and then stepped closer to him. "It's _me_, isn't it?"

Remus drew a sharp breath and looked away, taking a step backwards. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." He looked nervously about them; the corridor had completely cleared of students.

"Yes you do," Sirius said quietly, taking Remus's chin in his hand and gently forcing him to meet his eyes. "You're angry, because I fucked up…and _because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you_."

With these words, Sirius kissed him.

Remus's eyes widened and his books tumbled to the floor, landing in a heap at their feet. Sirius's lips moved over his, and his arms encircled his waist. The smaller boy stood frozen, his hands at his sides. He could feel his own heart pounding, or perhaps it was Sirius's.

Then, closing his eyes, Remus raised his hands to Sirius's chest… and forcefully shoved him away. Sirius stumbled back, and stared. "Remus. Remus, I…." His quiet voice trailed off into nothing.

Remus placed his fingertips over his mouth, shaking. Then he lowered his hand, making an obvious effort to compose himself. Wordlessly, he kneeled to pick up his fallen textbooks. When he straightened again, his eyes were moist, and his words cool and angry.

"You… arrogant…"

"Remus, no-"

"Arrogant, thoughtless _ass_." With that, Remus strode past him, turning his face from Sirius as he hurried out onto the grounds.

Sirius gaped after him, torn between following him and bashing his face into the wall. With a groan, he leaned his back against the stone corridor wall and dropped his head into his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Apart from Remus clearly not having the slightest interest in other blokes, he didn't trust Remus with last week's trash. What had he been thinking?

Sirius heard a muffled sound from behind the stairwell wall. "What's that?" he said aloud.

His two friends' faces peeked out from behind the stones, and looking sheepish, James pushed Peter out into the corridor. Peter coughed awkwardly. "So, um…how'd it go?"

"What the _fuck_, Prongs? Were you there the entire time?"

"Better question," James said, holding up an index finger. "How do you haul off and do something as _rash_ as all that without consulting me first? I mean, we all love you for being reckless, but are you sure that was the most appropriate course of action? Given that he-"

"Oh, sod off, both of you," Sirius said, stomping off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and grumbling to himself with his fists shoved deep into his robe pockets.

James watched him go, somewhat bemusedly, while Peter fretted.

"Are you sure we should let him go?"

"They'll be alright, Wormtail," James said, ruffling the stout boy's hair condescendingly. "That's probably just the first step to making up. I'm sure it only looks and _sounds_ like Moony hates his guts."

"Hey, Prongs…"

"Yeah?"

Peter's ears began to turn pink at the tips. "Did you…did you see them? They were _kissing_."

"Something to think about later on tonight, eh, Wormtail?"

"What?!"

James laughed loudly and put his arm around Peter's shoulders, leading him out onto the grounds. "Just joshing. Now, about my twenty-five galleons…."

* * *

**A/N**: Haha. Yayyy. I know someone's probably reading this and thinking I have no idea where this story is going, but rest assured- I do! Kind of. A little bit. Next chapter: Return of the Slytherins. I mean, I think. Review, please! Later days :-) 


End file.
